Law & Order: Chaotix Inquisition
by Kaity the Chameleon
Summary: A Law & Order: CI and Sonic crossover. The Chaotix are accused of murder in N.Y.C. and it's up to the top detectives of Major Case to catch them. Meanwhile, the Chaotix have to run from New York's finest to prove their innocents.
1. We're goin to New York!

**I started this a long time ago, about when writer's block with 'Mr.Mom' started. Then I found it when I was trying to pull up 'Mind Games'. Anyway, Copyrights! The Chaotix and any other characters you know from a SEGA product are copyright to SEGA, and Mai is (C) Mai BeyBlader (Makes an apperance a bit more into the story.) **

Chapter 1: We're goin to New York!

It was a normal week for the Chaotix, barely any jobs, running low on food and money. Espio was meditating, Charmy was out looking for work, and Vector was listening to music. Charmy suddenly busted through the door and broke the silence; well, as close as they could get to silence.

"Guys! Guys! Guys!" Charmy yelled, crashing into Vector. "We got work!" Charmy shoved a letter in Vector's face. "Look! It's in this letter we got!" Vector snatched the note and read it quietly to himself. Espio looked over, waiting to hear from Vector.

"Well? We are gonna do it Vector?" Charmy asked.

"I guess, but there's just one thing." Vector said.

"What's that?" Espio asked.

"It's down in New York."

"New York?" Why'd we get a job all the way out there?" Espio asked.

"And why would we take a case that far away?" Charmy added.

"Cause of the pay." Vector replied.

"Of course."

"Pack your bags boys; we're goin ta New York!" Vector cried. Charmy did a loop in the air.

"Yeah!" he cried. Espio shrugged.

**OoOoO**

Espio finally got a hold of the letter and read it over:

_Chaotix Detective Agency, _

_I've heard many good things about you from friends and need your help. I won't tell you my name, incase this letter falls into the wrong hands. But I will tell you what I'm willing to pay: 100,000 U.S. dollars. I fear that my husband's friends, whom has just got out of jail, my be after me for money they and my husband stole just before being put in jail. My husband died before his trial, and he hid the money they stole; now they think I know where it is! Please help me. I live in New York, New York. Enclosed are plane tickets, one for each of you, your plane leaves at tonight._

There was no signature. Espio looked at the envelope, no stamps, no return address, _'This letter was hand mailed by the client.'_ Espio concluded. He suddenly wondered why this client would go through the trouble of bringing a letter to their mailbox and just run off, rather then coming in and asking for help. Espio didn't get much time to go over this with Vector because the crocodile was pushing Espio out the door and toward the airport.

**OoOoO**

Detectives Robert Goren and Alex Eames Scanned the crowed airport carefully for their man, Sean Chanchez; a tall, well-built man with bottle blond hair, and-deep set blue eyes. As usual, it seemed like was rush hour, civilians and tourists alike were bustling in and out of shops, cafés, diners, and rushing to or from their flights. Despite this, the two detectives were dead-set on catching this guy before any more killing started. Eames sighed; the stake-out was getting really old really fast. Goren was passing time by checking over a picture of their perp and reading his file to the point that he memorized it. Eames suddenly straightened up. Was that him? She looked closer trying to not look suspicious, yes! There he was, 6' 5" and matching his description perfectly. He had just left a book store and heading toward the duo. "Bobby, there he is." She whispered quietly. Goren looked up, he nodded. Normally, they'd wait for the perp to come close to them, but dressed as civilians, it was easy as looking like a lost couple. Eames walked up to the man. "Excuse me, we're looking for flight 365, do you know where that is?" she asked kindly. Goren mumbled something about being able to find it himself. Sean smiled and pointed toward where he had come from, while he was telling Detective Eames how to get there, her partner grabbed his wrists and arrested him. "Sean Chanchez, you're under arrest; for murder." Eames said as the handcuffs clicked shut.

**OoOoO**

A sense of pride comes to a person when they know they did something worth-while. Goren and Eames were no exception. They led Sean out to a squad car. Just before getting him in, he backed up hard into Goren and sent him backward then charged at Eames, who quickly moved aside, knowing she could never get her pistol out in time. The handcuffed man ran like crazy down the street and disappeared shortly after. The sense of pride disappeared as quickly as it had come for the detectives.

"Dang!" Eames huffed. "He's gonna be on a flight to who knows where by tomorrow."

"Well then, let's make sure he misses his flight." Goren said calmly.

"What's that on your foot?" Alex asked. Robert Goren looked down and saw a piece of paper stuck to his shoe. He peeled it off and read it. 'Chaotix coming at 7 AM tomorrow. 356.' was all it said. "Maybe these Chaotix are part of his thug crew." Alex guessed.

"Maybe, we'll have to find out tomorrow." Bobby said, placing the note in his black leathered trapper and heading back to the station.

**Yeah, probably gonna be short chapters...**


	2. When the Forces Collide

**Just found out that Mai BayBlader is now Mai Blade. I also for forgot that Mai is a chameleon. Sorry...**

Chapter 2: When the Forces Collide

The Chaotix arrived at in New York he next day. The three stretched and walked for the exit.

"How're we gonna find our client Vector?" Charmy asked, grateful to finally be able to use his wings.

"Dunno Charmy." Vector answered simply. "Hey look over there." He added as he pointed to a broad shouldered man in what a limo driver would normally ware. He was, unknown to the Chaotix, Detective Robert Goren. He held a sign that read 'Chaotix' on it.

**OoOoO**

Goren stood holding the sign, with Eames not to far off in a coffee shop, watching from a booth. She watched a crocodile, bee and chameleon approach her partner.

"We're the Chaotix." The green crocodile said with a smile. Goren smiled back.

"Come with me please." He said and began to walk toward the doors. Eames got up and left, quickly following behind them, along with other in-disguise officers.

**OoOoO**

Espio noticed the sudden change of a small crowd following them.

"Vector, something's wrong here." He whispered to the older reptile.

"Relax, you're just not familiar with airports, they're always like this." Vector replied. Espio said nothing in return, not wanting the man leading them to hear anything. As they approached the double doors, N.Y.P.D. squad cars could be seen out front.

"Vector, look!" Charmy said, pointing to the police unit, "We get to ride in a police car!" the bee said happily, "I call shot-gun!" Espio and Vector suddenly put it all together in their heads. They cast a quick glance at each other and nodded. Espio took off in one direction, and Vector took Charmy in another.

**OoOoO**

Eames pulled out her gun and pointed it at the fleeing chameleon, not wanting to hurt the youngest of the three.

"N.Y.P.D. freeze!" she called after him. But the chameleon turned invisible and as far as Eames knew, was still running. "Why don't they ever stop!?" Eames fumed.

**OoOoO**

Goren went after the crocodile, whose name, as he learned, was Vector. Goren chased after the bee and Vector.

"Vector! He's getting closer! And he's got a gun!" the bee yelled.

"Charmy, I know!" Vector said. So now he had two names, Vector and Charmy, he stopped chasing to catch his breath and watched the reptile and kid get away. Goren jogged back.

"Well, they got away, now what?" Eames said as she saw her tired partner approach.

"We look up their record." Goren panted.

"How?"

"I got a couple names before they left." The two got into a car and left the airport.

**Yeah, the CI detectives may be a bit OOC, I haven't really watched CI in a while...**


	3. Now What?

**I've got a couple chapters done already, so expect more updates.**

Chapter 3: Now What?

Vector ran until they came to a busy street, complete with honking horns and people yelling words kids like Charmy shouldn't hear. Vector released Charmy who instantly did an aerial flip.

"That was so cool!" He yelled with glee, "Can we do it again?"

"No!" Vector growled, "We're lucky we didn't get shot!"

"What happened to Espio?"

Vector looked around then slapped his forehead. "He must of went another way! Now we'll never find 'im!" The light they've been waiting for turned red, signaling that it was safe for the mob of people to cross the street.

"Do you think he's alright, Vector?" Charmy asked.

"Knowin him? Yeah, I wouldn't be surprised if he showed up not too long from now."

**OoOoO**

Espio raced away from the screams of the angry human woman. He slowed only to take a break, which was in a darkened ally. He appeared visible again and sat with his back leaned on the old brick wall. He figured he was safe, but he didn't see the gang looking at him from the shadows of the ally. As soon as Espio stood up, he felt a force knock him to the ground, he looked to his attacker, a gang member stood over him with a dagger of sorts in his hand. Before anything could be said, Espio went into attack mode and easily took down the gang that came after him after the first member lay on the ground.

Espio smiled "That wasn't to hard." He sneered and left in a flash. But he didn't see the blond man watching him and his battle from on top of the building.

**OoOoO**

Eames dropped three manila folders onto Goren's desk.

"The chameleon's name is Espio." Eames said, "These guys haven't got _anything_ on their records, we were lucky to get a name!"

"So, there was nothing else?" Gored asked.

"Nothing! Not even an address! Whoever these three work for is good at hacking."

Goren looked at Eames "What makes you think they work for a hacker?" he asked.

"Well, most people have a file on them somewhere."

"Right, so let's ask around about a crocodile named Vector." Goren said softly, looking down at the chameleon's face, as if trying to commit it to memory.

**Sorry I made Eames seem kinda crazy, don't kill me. (hides from Eames fans that actually read this fic)**


	4. Little Information

**Nothing to say really...**

Chapter 4: Little Information

Espio had by now made it to the open streets of New York. He stood with about twenty human people, all who were staring in awe at the purple chameleon. One boy was especially interested in Espio's physical appearance. And by 'interested' I mean continually poking and playing with Espio's tail.

"Are you a real chameleon?" he asked in a high-pitched voice

"Yes."

"Can you turn invisible?"

"Yes."

After ten minutes of this, Espio growled quietly, the traffic still hadn't stopped so, Espio used his own way of crossing the street. He climbed the pole that held the stoplights in the air, and gracefully made his way across the other side of the street. His audience 'Ohh'ed and 'Ahh'ed at the purple Mobian, whom was now on buildings, trying to find his friends.

**OoOoO**

Vector and Charmy walked down the streets of New York, ignoring the stares of the humans around them. A small boy stopped the two detectives.

"Do you know a big purple chameleon?" he asked in a high-pitched voice that beat Charmy's. The bee and crocodile looked at each other in surprise but nodded toward the boy. "'Cause I just saw 'im run across the street poles and stuff. It was so cool!" the little boy finished.

"Where was he going?" Charmy asked.

"I dunno, he just started running on buildings like Spiderman...can you do that too?"

"I wish...Do you know which way he was going?"

"Yeah. That way." The boy pointed toward a building that was next to the two Mobians. "I don't think he went in there, but he went that way last I saw."

"Okay, thanks for the tip." Charmy said and flew toward the building's ally way with Vector close behind.

**OoOoO**

Goren and Eames were having a bit of a hard time finding out about the Chaotix. A sudden blue blur and rush of wind told them that Sonic was in town. The same idea flashed into both of the officers' minds.

"Hey Sonic!" Eames called out. Sonic stopped in front of the two officers, the wind whipped Eames' hair in to her face.

"Yeah?" Sonic asked.

"Do you know these three?" Goren asked, showing the hedgehog a picture of each Chaotix member.

"Yeah, that's the Chaotix." Sonic said.

"Can you be a bit more specific?"

"Vector, Espio, and Charmy."

"Um...Do you know anything about them?"

"Yeah, we're kinda friends. Why? Are they in trouble?"

"Well, actually..." Goren started, but was stopped by a much louder voice.

"Sonic!" Amy's voice came from the crowd.

"Whoa! I gotta go, sorry." Sonic said quickly and rushed off before anything else could be said. Amy soon passed screaming about getting married.

"Wow...I've never seen that before..." Eames said.

Goren sighed, "Well, I guess we're on our own with this. But we do know their friends with Sonic."

"Why would Sonic the Hedgehog be friends with criminals?"

"I can't really say..." Goren pondered, with that; the two continued their search for information.

**Amy's insane...And why is she in New York!?!?!?**


	5. Reunited and Framed

Chapter 5: Reunited and Framed

Espio stopped in front of a small food joint. He hadn't eaten since they'd gotten off the plane, and a lot had happened in that time. The Chameleon was about to go in when he felt a strong pair of arms grab him and pull him into a hug.

"Dang it, Espio! Don't do that! You scared me!" Vector said, still latched onto the smaller reptile.

Espio struggled to get away, "Vector! I though you were gonna kill me!" Espio huffed as soon as he was released.

"Yeah, right, like someone can kill you." Vector snorted. "Do you have any idea how worried I was?" he said sternly.

"Relax Mr. Mom, I can handle myself." Espio said with a shrug. Charmy flew into Espio and hugged his throat tightly.

"I told Vector you were gonna be fine! But he didn't listen to me!" Charmy smiled. Before Espio could get Charmy off, the three heard a sudden scream, and three gun shots. The trio ran down the ally they heard it all come from, a strawberry blond teenager was lying in a pool of blood, and a tall, well-built, bottle blond male was standing over her. He turned to leave and spotted the Chaotix standing in his way. His eyes were deep set and blue. The human didn't say anything, but rushed the three Mobians. The next thing any of the three knew, they were standing in front to the dead female, each with a gun in their hands. The sound of guns cocking, and police sirens told the three detectives that were in trouble. What was more troubling to the three is who was standing there when they turned.

**OoOoO**

"Put the weapons down, you're all under arrest." Eames said, training her gun on the chameleon that had before gotten away. Goren had his gun focused on the crocodile and bee.

"But-But, we didn't do it!" Charmy yelled in fear, "Vector, tell 'im we didn't do it!" he turned toward the oldest of the three.

"The kid's right, we didn't do anything ta this lady." Vector said, he suddenly realized both guns were on him, probably because he was waving the gun around as he spoke.

"Jut put the weapons down, and we'll see how well you're story holds." Eames said again. The two reptiles and bee cast unsure glances at each other, but did as they were told. The police now relaxed their guard, thinking they'd have the three on trial and in jail in no time, when Espio suddenly grabbed the chain on Vector's neck and raced for the wall behind them. Charmy grabbed onto Espio just as he began climbing the wall.

**OoOoO**

Eames and Goren both must have been stunned by the hasty retreat and the purple chameleon's ability to climb a wall, because it wasn't until after Espio and Charmy were struggling to pull Vector up onto the roof did they begin to fire. Eames swore under her breath.

"Now what?" She sighed. Goren watched the three run across the roofs and out of site like Espio had before done and shook his head. With out a word, he went back into the police car and Eames followed both parties unaware of the one responsible for their current mess was watching everything with a satisfied grin. The human, whom the N.Y.P.D. knew as Sean Chanchez, transformed into a cat who the Chaotix are familiar with, Fear. The red eyed cat smiled deviously and disappeared from the scene.

**Dang, who saw that coming?**


	6. Help in the Big Apple

**The final chapter I have that's already done. the others will be coming in a bit.**

Chapter 6: Help in the Big Apple

The Chaotix ran as fast and as hard as they could to get away from the sirens following them. Charmy had gotten tired and was riding Vector.

"They're gonna get us!" Charmy cried, gripping onto Vector's gold chain tighter.

"No they're not, Charmy." Vector panted. "Espio, can you do something about these guys?" the croc asked, turning to his purple friend.

"Not at the moment." Espio replied, picking up his speed to keep in step with Vector.

**OoOoO**

Detective Eames drove the squad car to catch the three Mobians.

"Eames...could we slow down a little?" Goren asked gripping the seat tighter; Detective Eames was already doing 30 past the speed limit. Luckily, it was an older and not-so-used connection of streets.

"No!" Eames said pushing the gas down a little more, "We're not letting 'em get away this time." Before Goren could try to convince her to slow down, Eames all together stopped. The sudden force knocked the wind out of Goren, but he was grateful the seatbelt was invented. The bigger detective looked over to his partner; she looked stunned.

"What?" Goren asked, looking out the front window and seeing nothing there.

"Did you see that?" Eames said, she was clearly amazed.

"...No..."

"Some chameleon girl just made them disappear."

**OoOoO**

The Chaotix stayed completely quiet and still while the police unit came by slowly. Eventually, it drove off, leaving the Chaotix alone with their heroine.

"Thanks for that." Vector said, letting out a sigh.

"No problem." The female chameleon said with a smile, "I'm Mai by the way."

"I'm Vector, that's Espio and Charmy." The two named people nodded a hello to the chameleon.

"Are you related to Espio or Kaity?" Charmy asked, flying up to Mai.

"No, I don't think so." Mai said.

"Charmy, not everyone who's the same species are related." Espio said, pulling the happy bee away from their savior. That was the first time Espio got a good look at Mai. She also had purple scales; her eyes were blue, with a yellow horn resting just above her muzzle. The only difference between her and his other chameleon friend, Kaity, that he could clearly see was long black hair. Well, that and her clothing. Mai wore the complete opposite of Kaity, A tight-fitting white shirt covered with a black vest and black short shorts. "So...are you from around here?" Espio asked finally.

"Well, no, I'm just visiting." Mai replied, playing with a strand of hair. Stories were quickly swapped. "So, you guys are detectives from Station Square?" Mai asked, after hearing the Chaotix explanation as to why they were there. The three nodded in unison.

"Well, if you guys don't have anywhere to stay, I'll let you guys stay with me, and hide from the cops until we can clear your names." Mai offered.

"Really? Cool!" Charmy yelled, flying over and hugging his new found friend. "It'll be like a sleep over!"

**Don't kill me for making Eames seem crazy!**


	7. Settling in Place

**Another short chapter...**

Chapter 7: Settling in Place

Mai opened the door of her hotel room and showed the Chaotix in. The room was like any other hotel room; two king size beds, two chairs, a table, a T.V., and a bathroom.

"Stay as long as you need to." Mai said, gesturing to the room.

"Thanks." Vector smiled. The three hadn't brought anything with them, so settling into the room was easy.

**OoOoO**

Goren had taken control of the car after they made it to more frequently used streets. Eames seemed disappointed and stayed quiet during their ride back to the police station. They arrived back at the New York police station a little after.

"How'd things go?" Captain Danny Ross asked.

Goren shook his head. "Not so well..." he stated, looking over at his partner. "The three got away." He didn't mention the fast-paced car chase Eames had lead.

"We need to catch these three before they kill another victim." Capt. Ross said with a sigh. "Keep looking; see what you can find out." He walked back toward his office, leaving the two detectives to talk.

"They could be anywhere by now. They could be outta the state by now." Eames said, leaning into her desk to whisper to Goren.

"I don't think they did. They don't know the city very well." Goren said.

"How can you tell?"

"They went down a less-used street; even then, they seemed lost. If they did know the city, they would've picked a more inhabited street easy."

"So, why are they here?"

"Well, if we catch them, we can ask them ourselves."

**Even though I started this before Ross, I can't find anything on character info for Dekins.**


	8. Caught!

**Finally, I update this fic. I don't think I have must inspiration for this fic lately...but I'm sure things will get better sooner or later.**

Chapter 8: Caught!

The Chaotix and their new friend, Mai, went down the main street, carefully watching for any police cars. There had been nothing on the news about the three Mobians, which helped them relax a bit. After a very fast stop at a grocery store, the four walked quickly back to where they were hiding. What they didn't know, was that a police officer had recognized them and followed quietly to where they were temporarily living.

They put down the bags in the little kitchen area and began to put the items where they belong.

"So, how long are we gonna be here, Vector?" Charmy asked.

"As long as this all takes, I guess." Vector shrugged.

"And what about the client?"

"I'm startin' ta think that was just bait ta get us out here."

"But why New York?" Espio asked. "Wouldn't it be easier just to get us in Station Square?"

"But we're well-known there." Vector pointed out. "The authorities wouldn't believe it."

"Or, maybe they wanted to get you guys somewhere you weren't familiar with so you couldn't get help." Mai said, sitting down on the couch by the T.V.

"Maybe, but who'd want ta get us in trouble with the cops?" Vector pondered

"Someone who really hates us." Charmy said.

"Well, obviously." Espio remarked, rolling his eyes. All four thought for a moment, although only the Chaotix knew who would want them gone. They stopped when they heard the door being bashed open.

**OoOoO**

Detectives Goren and Eames went down to where an officer told them to find the Mobians they were after. The wolf and the front desk told them that he had seen the three go up with another girl, and chameleon. They got a room number and went on their way. When they reached the room they wanted, they both stood; guns ready. Eames kicked the door and it fell off its hinges easily. She and Goren rushed in and caught the Mobians in the living room. The three they were looking for all instantly put their hands in the air. The chameleon girl Eames had seen before, followed suit.

"Relax." Vector said, seeing the tight hold the two police officers had on their guns. "We won't run this time." Espio and Charmy looked at Vector in shock.

"Are you crazy?" Espio hissed in a quiet tone.

"We'll sort this thing out faster if we just cooperate and tell the truth." Vector whispered back. Espio rolled his eyes but didn't struggle as the Eames put a pair of handcuffs on him. The other three were put in similar handcuffs and shown out the door and into a police car. Espio and Mai were put in one car and Vector was put with Charmy in another.

**gasp! They arrested the Chaotix and Mai! But, we know they didn't do anything. Can they convince Eames and Goren of the same thing?**


	9. Interrogation

**Yeah, I finally got an update in. And just so you all know, I'm not starting another story until this one is finished!**

Chapter 9: Interrogation

Espio sat alone in a grey tiled interrogation room, staring at the glass window across the room. To anyone else, it was a mirror, but Espio knew what was behind it. Probably the two who had arrested him were trying to scare him. They came in right after the thought entered his mind. The bigger detective sat down on one side of Espio, while the woman sat in front of him.

"You guys are good." The women said, "We can't find anything about you guys."

"Thanks, I feel so much better." Espio muttered sarcastically under his breath. The male detective, as Espio had noticed, was watching him carefully. "Who are you guys anyway?" the chameleon asked.

"I really don't think that's important." The detective next to him said in a calm and quiet voice.

"Okay, what'll I call you then?" Espio asked. The two officers looked at one another, then, as if the stare had decided, both detectives introduced themselves, as did Espio.

"Espio," Eames started, folding her hands in front of her on the metal table, "this can be so much easier on you if you just tell us the truth."

"I know," Espio nodded, "and I'm well prepared to tell the whole truth."

"Okay, then start with why you're in New York." Goren said. "No file we've found on you say you all are from around here."

"That's 'because we live in Station Square." Espio smirked. "See, I work as a detective."

"And you kill people?" Eames growled.

"No, that guy framed us!" Espio growled back. "We just came here because of a client."

"And how did this client reach you?" Goren asked, looking into Espio's eyes for a reaction, "I mean, by phone, did they come in person...?"

"They left a note, but we now think it's false."

"And why's that?"

"Because we conveniently come around and then we get framed for a murder, plus, the client left no address for us to find them, and left no kind of contact information." There was a silence, it seemed crazy to the two officers, but it made sense. But they would have to wait and see the others. Espio followed obediently yet grudgingly to the holding cell where Charmy and Mai stayed. Vector, Espio had guessed, was pulled into another room and waiting for his turn for interrogation.

**OoOoO**

Vector, in a similar room to Espio's but across the one-way window, sat coolly, listening to his loud rock music. He bobbed his head in time with the beat, but turned in down as he saw the detectives from before come in. The three detectives introduced themselves and started the interrogation.

"You're friend, um, Espio, said you were here on business." Goren said, watching Vector's eyes for a reaction. But Vector nodded.

"Yeah, we got a letter but never found the client." Vector explained, not sure how much Espio had told.

"Do you have this letter?" Eames asked.

"Well...no, I think we lost it sometime during the time you chased us with the car." Vector admitted.

"Hmm, that's pretty convenient for you, isn't it?" Goren asked.

"Nah, more like trouble." Vector answered. "But we're startin' ta think this was all some scam ta get us."

"Why's that?"

"Where we're from, we're pretty popular targets of gangs and stuff."

"And what about the kid?" Eames asked.

"Charmy? What about 'im?"

"How's he doin' with all this?"

"I guess he's fine with it, I mean, he's hung out with us since his parents..." the crocodile's voice trailed off at the mention of them. "He's been with us a long time." Vector said finally.

"Something happen to his parents?" Eames asked.

"That's off the topic." Vector growled, it wasn't a comfortable subject for Espio or Vector to talk about to anyone but each other. "We're only here for a job, and that's all." Vector finished. Seeing they were not going to get anything else out of the green Mobian, they took him back to the holding cell that now held Espio and Mai.

**OoOoO**

Charmy sat in the cold chair, where Espio had sat, close to tears. He didn't have to wait as long as his teammates. As with the others, Goren and Eames introduced themselves to the nervous bee, who also told them his name.

"How old are you, Charmy?" Eames asked.

"A-about six." Charmy stuttered.

"And where do you go to school?"

"I-I don't go ta school, Vector and Espio teach me."

"Are Vector and Espio nice to you?" Goren asked, seeing Charmy was scared and uncomfortable with the questions and detectives in the room.

"Yeah...they're really good to me."

"They said you were here on business, is that true?" the bee's face seemed to lighten at the mention of the case, and he spoke in happier, faster tones.

"Yeah, we got a letter in the mail and this person asked us to come and solve the case, but then we had to run away from you guys." Charmy explained, any uneasiness he had before gone.

"And why were you running?" Eames asked.

"I dunno, really, Vector just grabbed me and started running, then he was worried that Espio had been killed or somethin' but I told 'im Espio was a ninja, and could take care of himself."

"And what happened after that?" Goren asked, seeing that they would get a full story out of the hyper bee.

"Then you guys came flying after us in the car," Charmy pretended to move a steering wheel madly from side to side. "Then Mai saved us and we stayed with her for a little while, until we could prove we weren't killers and then go home. But you guys broke down the door and arrested us." Charmy finished.

"Do you remember the lady who had been killed before the car chase?" Goren asked, kneeling down to Charmy's eye level and spoke in soft tones. Charmy nodded rapidly.

"Yep, that blonde guy did it, then he disappeared and you thought we killed the lady."

"Blond guy?" Eames asked. Charmy nodded again. "Would you recognize him if you saw him again?" Charmy stopped before nodding slightly.

"I dunno, I mean, Espio and Vector can remember much more then me. I dunno if I can find him."

"Okay, one more thing, Charmy." Goren said, Eames glanced oddly at her partner. "Do you know what happened to your parents?" Charmy's energy died down again, and he looked at the ground as he spoke.

"I've asked Espio and Vector about it a couple times, but they're always busy when I ask." The bee admitted. "But it's okay, 'cause they're gonna take care of me until mommy and daddy come back for me." A small, hopeful smile appeared on Charmy's face as he looked up at the two detectives. The two human detectives felt the same pang of guilt that Espio and Vector would have felt if they had been there.

Charmy was left alone with Espio and Vector while Mai was being questioned.

**OoOoO**

"I dunno a lot about them, they looked like they needed help, so I helped them out." Mai said simply.

"Can you tell us what you do know about them?" Goren urged.

"Um, they came from Station Square, they're detectives, and they came here because of a letter they got." Mai shrugged, "That's all they told me."

"Did you see the note at all?" Eames asked.

"No, they only mentioned it."

"Did they tell you what the note was about?"

"Um...something about a lady who thought she was gonna get killed by her husbands' friends."

"Did they say anything about a name?" Goren asked.

Mai shook her head, "Nope, Espio said there wasn't a name. He also said it had no stamp or other postal stuff on it."

"One more thing, what do you think of the bee, Charmy?"

"He's a pretty good kid, but I'm surprised his parents would let him run around with detectives." Again, guilt swept over the two detectives, as if their subconscious knew something but wouldn't tell them.

**Oh crap, they're gonna use the 'Charmy's parent's' thing against the Chaotix...pretty bad for anyone who knows Charmy's parents are...From Archie comics, anyway...'cause that's the only one I've heard of so far...**


	10. Break Out

**Gah, short chapter...maybe super-short...**

Chapter 10: Break Out

Espio had been pulled into questioning again, not knowing what to expect, Espio waited as patiently as before. This time, the chameleon's interrogators came in quickly and didn't bother with chit-chat.

"Espio, we need you to tell us what happened to Charmy's parents." Eames said simply. Espio was caught off-guard by the question, his eyes told them this.

"Charmy's...parents?" Espio managed finally. "And what's this have to do with the murder?" he asked, after re-gaining his composure. He thought maybe all they wanted was a nervous reaction out of him, and they had gotten it, weather the chameleon liked it or not. An odd silence filled to room until the door was ripped off its hinges and Vector grabbed Espio from his seat, and took off running.

**OoOoO**

Vector sat on the floor of the small holding cell.

"They're not gonna let us go unless we say we killed that lady." Vector said blandly, they all knew it was true.

"But they have no proof you guys did anything." Mai said.

"Our prints would be on the guns, and they saw us by the dead girl." Vector sighed.

"But it wasn't us!" Charmy cried.

"I know, which is why we're gonna break out." Vector whispered, he stood up and examined the lock with some difficulty. "It's a pretty easy lock; I think I can break it." Vector set to work on the lock and freed the three. They ran down the hallway, catching the attention of several officers, but they never were fast enough to keep up with the escapees. They found the room Espio was being interrogated for the second time in and Vector easily ripped the door off of its hinges. All three detectives looked surprised as Vector rushed in and grabbed Espio from his chair, knocking it to the ground in the process. No one had brought weapons into the interrogation room, so all the human officers could do was chase after the Mobians.

**OoOoO**

They beat every other cop out of the building by using the stairs. The police all struggled to fit into the elevator as the Mobians rushed down stair and out the door. They stopped about three blocks from the N.Y.P.D.

"Are you insane!?" Espio screeched, breaking away from Vector's grip. "They'll be suspicious now more then ever!"

"They weren't gonna let us go until we said we killed that lady." Vector growled at the smaller reptile. "We're the only lead they had, we'd be interrogated until we admitted, and you know that." Espio opened his mouth to reply, but closed it when he knew Vector we right.

"Alright, so we're just gonna keep running?"

"No, we're gonna find that human who framed us and we're gonna turn 'im in."

"Well, we can't go back to the apartment we were staying in." Mai said, hands on her hips. "That's the first place they'll look."

"Then what'll we do?" Charmy asked. "Maybe they'll help us find the guy." Charmy said, seeing that his first question was ignored.

"They don't know anything about the guy." Espio hissed at the bee.

Charmy nodded rapidly, "Yes they do, I told them everything."

"You...You wait until _now_ to tell us this?" Vector almost screamed.

"Well, you said tell the truth," Charmy said quietly, "And I thought you guys said something about the guy too." He looked at his friends, "You did mention the guy, right?" The chameleon and crocodile looked at each other, both realizing they hadn't said a word about the blond haired man who had framed them. "The lady, Eames, I think, asked me if I could pick 'im out."

"And what'd ya say?"

"Kind of." Charmy shrugged, not wanting to repeat the whole sentence. "But, if we find the guy, maybe they'll believe us!"

"Smart kid, but we're in New York City, he could be anywhere." Mai said, gesturing to the tall buildings around her.

"Then we'd better start lookin." Vector said with a grin, no one protested, it was always better to do what Vector said, and not argue. Besides, the police might not have been too far behind.

**Yeah, people are so lazy. That's why they all run of an elevator.XD Wonder if they'll find the real killer soon, but we already know who it is...**


	11. What's Going On?

**More short chapers...sorry people...but the short-ness of the chapters will probably give it more chapters...like it already has...**

Chapter 11: What's Going On?

Robert Goren and Alex Eames stopped where the Chaotix had stopped just before, but found no sign of the Mobians.

"Do you think they were telling the truth?" Eames asked.

"They all seemed to stick to the story; they never had time to make up details as far as we know." Goren shrugged. "But I don't really know."

"In any case, we should still be looking for them."

"Yeah...let's start looking." The two detectives walked in the same direction as the Chaotix went. "Do you think Charmy was lying about the blond man?" the bigger detective asked suddenly.

"He's the only one who said anything about it, I'm not sure. But it could be a lead."

"Any blond men at large right now?" Both stopped, the same name came to them at the same time: Sean Chanchez.

**OoOoO**

The Chaotix and Mai were having much better luck then they had expected. The real killer was standing outside of a parking garage, as if he wanted to be found. Naturally, the three detectives ran after him, their new chameleon friend followed after them. The blond male smiled devilishly at them and ran into the parking garage. The Chaotix managed to follow him in chase until the killer ran into an elevator. The shiny doors closed before anyone else could get in. Vector, unable to stop in time, smacking into the doors. Charmy, having no friction to stop him, smacked into Vector. Espio and Mai had better luck. Espio looked at the top of the elevator, the top floor's number was lit up.

"He's going to the top floor, come on." Espio pulled open the door to the stairs and raced up, followed by Mai, Vector, and Charmy. The doors of the elevator closed just as the four arrived. The man was easily spotted and it would be a matter of time before he was cornered. It didn't take that long, soon enough, he was cornered between two cars, a wall, and the Chaotix. The wall behind was about to the man's chest, which meant the only way to go was down. He took his chance. Espio and Mai, who had been blocking any attempt to run between the cars and wall jumped forward to catch the human, but failed. Vector and Charmy joined the chameleons looking over the edge, none of them were sure how high up they were, but knew it was suicide to jump. They watched the killer plummet to the ground, the biggest smile on his face. Just before he hit the ground, the Chaotix looked away. And a sickening _crack_ sounded as they predicted just when the human would hit the ground.

**OoOoO**

Charmy and Mai paled at the mangled body, Vector didn't look at all, and Espio stared, dumbfounded.

"Who'd jump of a building like that?" Mai asked, pointing to the body.

"He would." Vector said.

"There's something different about him now." Espio said thoughtfully.

"Yeah, he's dead!" Vector retorted.

"Of course he's dead! He jumped off a building!" Espio snapped. "But I can't really explain what it is that's different...it's kind of...the feeling I get from him..."

"Yeah...I guess your right...he had a familiar feeling to 'im before." Vector admitted, "But it's gone now."

"Something must've happened before he jumped." Charmy suggested, by now familiar with some supernatural things.

"Yeah, but what?" Vector asked. Mai watched the three discuss and work, somewhat fascinated by the three.

**OoOoO**

Unknown to the Mobian detectives, a familiar character was close by, watching, his red eyes flashed in delight at the Chaotix's confusion.

**Yeah, as soon as the detectives are all on the same trail, the guy dies...that's real nice...**


	12. Work Together

**Wirter's Block is coming on, I can feel it, So I'm gonna try to wrap this fic up soon incase it turns out to be a two month long writer's block. But I'll still try to make this good.**

Chapter 12: Work Together

Back in the N.Y.P.D, Goren and Eames were studying Sean's file, he also hadn't been in town long, but already had committed several murders. There wasn't much in his file, only a name, picture, and a little bit of information that didn't help the detective's at all.

"Nothing on this guy either?" Eames asked in disbelief. "Maybe they _are_ connected in someway." She pondered.

"We'll ask them when we find them." Goren said. "In the meantime, we should look for Sean."

**OoOoO**

The Chaotix, meanwhile, still stood and talked, now Mai was putting in suggestions. They didn't hear the squad car pull up until it was too late. The four flipped around as they heard the two officers' approach. By the looks on their faces, the Chaotix could tell they were shocked.

"You killed him?" Eames fumed.

"No! He jumped!" Vector said quickly.

"We chased him up to the top floor and we had 'im cornered, and he jumped off the edge, Espio and Mai tried to stop him, but they couldn't!" Charmy said, hoping to be helpful. "That's the guy who framed us!" the human detectives looked at the bee, as if expecting he'd turn around and say they had killed Sean. It never happened, the detectives sighed, the criminal was dead, so there wasn't much they could do to him now. The Chaotix were innocent until they could prove otherwise, and they all could feel the uneasy mood in the air. Someone, or something was watching them, they all knew it, but didn't acknowledge it.

"You're gonna have to come with us, okay?" Goren said, stepping forward. The Mobians backed away instantly.

"We didn't do anything." Espio growled. "He jumped."

"I know, but you need to come with us."

"No, we don't." Espio stood protectively in front of his friends.

"We want to help."

"We don't have to go to the police department for help." Goren and Eames saw that they wouldn't convince them to come, so agreed to stay where they were. The Mobians relaxed their guard and answered all the questions they were asked. It was starting to get dark after their talking stopped, only then did the one watching thought it was a good idea to show himself. The familiar blue cat stepped out from his hiding place and strolled over to the gang of detectives.

"Having trouble finding me, detectives?" Fear sneered. Anyone familiar with the voice jumped as the twisted around. Fear wasn't too far away, just out of reach, but close enough to understand what he was saying.

"What're you doin' here?" Vector growled hatefully.

"Oh you know, the usual, trying to kill you three." Fear said in a nonchalant tone. "And I see you've got new friends, did the others run off on ya?" An evil smile was pointed at Espio, who growled in response.

"Who is this guy?" Mai asked Vector.

"My name is Fear." The can introduced himself, he looked to the human detective with a smile, "You know me as 'Sean Chanchez'." He grinned as he noticed the guns Goren and Eames both held. "You think a gun can kill me?" he cackled. Neither one answered, Eames took the first shot, which Fear dodged and dashed at her. Goren saw this coming and stood in front of his partner, ready to defend. Espio tackled the cat from the side, sending both rolling for a few feet. Fear gained the upper hand and pinned Espio tightly to the ground. Before an attack could be made by the cat, the other chameleon struck hard with her foot. Fear sprawled off and hit the ground, but disappeared soon after.

"What...was that thing?" Eames asked.

"That was Fear. He's a Mobian form of fear, or so he says." Vector responded.

"He said he was Sean." Charmy said, "Who's Sean?"

"The guy who's dead now." Goren answered, looking at the place where Fear had disappeared from. "But I don't know how this is all possible..."

"It's pretty normal for us." Espio shrugged, standing up. "Now that we have a common enemy, I think it'll be best for all of us if we work together."

"Yeah, we need to work together to stop him if he's half as bad as you guys make him sound." Eames agreed.

"Trust me, he's much worse." Vector said.

**Well, Fear's revealed himself, now they've gotta find 'im and arrest him...tsh, good luck with that...**


	13. Plan a Trap

**The shortest chapter _ever_. Hopefully the next one makes up for it.**

Chapter 13: Plan a Trap

Everything about Fear was explained to Mai, Alex Eames, and Robert Goren the best the Chaotix could.

"We've had several run-in's with him." Espio said.

"He tried to kill us a lot too." Charmy put in. "But when we catch 'im, he always gets away."

"So, we're gonna have to be sneaky." Goren said.

"Yep, sneaker then him." Vector nodded. "He can transform to anyone."

"If he was posing as Sean, then where's the Real Sean?" Eames asked suddenly.

"Either dead or somewhere far from here." Mai shrugged. "But that's not important right now, what's important is that we find Fear."

"He usually comes around on his own, we've never actually found him." Espio admitted.

"Maybe we should set a trap for 'im!" Charmy suggested. There was a silence following the suggestion.

"That's...that's actually a good idea." Vector said finally. "Did you have a trap in mind?"

"Nope." Charmy smiled.

"Okay, Mai sighed, let's get started on plans." They all spent about an hour making suggestions and criticizing each others plans. Finally, they came to an agreement on a single trap and went to get what they needed.

**OoOoO**

To anyone passing by, it looked strange to see Mobians and two humans running around an empty lot carrying useless looking objects and putting them down, then be criticized by another person. The moon was high in the air before they finished the planned trap. Now they only had to wait for Fear to come and fall for it.

**Okay, this gets wrapped up in th next chapter.**


	14. Spring the Trap!

**Final chapter. Hope the trap works.**

Chapter 14: Spring the Trap!

The sun rose and everyone was sleeping, except, of course, for one being, a blue cat who was on the trail of a wandering Charmy Bee. The small bee had wandered around the city for about an hour then stopped several places before going down to where they had their trap planned, the lot was covered in tall grass, hiding every bit of their trap to an unobservant person. Charmy flew through, careful not to touch anything on the ground. Fear followed, using the grass to his advantage, not knowing what was ahead of him.

**OoOoO**

Charmy searched carefully for the 'X' he was supposed to stop on. It was in white so he wouldn't miss it. The bee finally found the 'X' and landed for a rest while the trap did the rest of the work.

**OoOoO**

Fear crept up on the small bee, even through grass this tall, he could move silently. Just as he reached his target, he felt something whack him in the side and send him tumbling into a tree. The something, the cat saw, was Vector. The crocodile was approaching slowly, maybe too slowly. Fear only took this as a chance to kill two Chaotix members at once. Fear jumped at the bigger opponent and attacked him. Vector struggled with the cat, something in the plan had gone wrong. Espio jumped from his hiding place not too far off and jointed to battle. Punches, kicks and ninja weapons filled the air in the lot. Eames and Goren held their position, just in case. Mai jumped into the battle almost right after Espio. Fear was eventually herded into a corner, like they had planned. But Fear pounded into Espio on his left, forcing both Mobians back and Espio into a hole they had dug for Fear to fall into. Fear had been able to push off Espio with enough force to avoid being trapped with Espio. He rushed in the direction of the human police, who jumped from their places and open fired at the blue cat. Fear disappeared then reappeared in the air next to Goren, Fear slammed his foot into Goren's face, sending the bigger detective backward. The Mobian pulled out a dagger, but a gunshot made him stop. He looked down, he had been shot in the chest. He turned around, Eames was steadily holding her gun toward Fear. He grinned and suddenly dropped to the ground. The Mobians went to examine the body carefully, no one made a move to touch him.

"Do...do you think he's...?" Charmy tried to ask.

"I think 'e is." Vector said, looking at the unmoving body. The crocodile looked over to Eames, she was knelt down by her partner, looking at the head wound. Espio was at her side.

"He'll be fine." Espio assured, "Just give it sometime ta heal."

"I think ya did it, Eames, you got rid of Fear!" Charmy cheered. Though all three Chaotix wouldn't admit feeling some sadness for losing such an enemy.

"Goren needs rest, where does he live from here?" Vector asked. Eames gave directions as the drove down the streets to where Detective Robert Goren lived.

**OoOoO**

The case had been solved, so the Chaotix could go home. They all said their good-byes and left for their plane. Mai smiled at the three as they left, now it was back to her original point of being in New York. Eames and Goren also went back to their usual routine, never speaking of the incident with Fear to anyone.

**OoOoO**

Back in the lot, one person remained, untouched. He stood up and grinned evilly.

"You can't kill fear, mortal fools." He cackled and disappeared, leaving only the blood stains behind.

**Yep, Fear lives people. Wow kinda fluffy puff ending after the trap...Well, I'm finally done with all these fictions...maybe I'll take a break for a while, Or maybe I'll just keep writing.**


End file.
